Question: Compute $55^2 - 45^2$ in your head.
Recall that $a^2 - b^2$ can be factored as $(a+b)(a-b)$. Thus $55^2 - 45^2 = (55+45)(55-45) = (100)(10) = \boxed{1000}$.